El Reino Olvidado
by Jekai Kuro
Summary: Después de la desaparición de la princesa del reino de Edolas, a doce años de lo acontecido, el Rey Faust está dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su hija. El príncipe Jellal será enviado por su padre al rescate de su hermana menor al lugar que llaman "El Reino Olvidado"; aquí no solo conocerá a la explosiva e inteligente Erza Scarlet, sino también los oscuros secretos de su familia.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** _**Fairy Tail y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN** ; son totalmente de la autoría de la obra original del mangaka **Hiro Mashima**. Esta historia esta escrita como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

 ** _AU - Universo Alterno:_** _la historia que leerás a continuación no sigue el hilo de la historia original._

 _No es un songfic, sin embargo se encuentra basado en la canción **El Reino Olvidado** de la banda **Rata Blanca** , la cual tampoco me pertenece en absoluto._

 _La historia aquí presentada es escrita totalmente por mi._

* * *

 **El Reino Olvidado.**

 _Prefacio._

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

La noche era bastante agradable; no era fría, tampoco calurosa. Aquello hacía que los insectos del bosque le molestaran por todos lados.

Pero aquello no era lo único que lo molestaba.

— ¡Cierra ya la boca, niña!

Pero aquella pequeña no dejaba de llorar.

Tenía que callarla lo más pronto posible, o todo el plan se vendría abajo.

El pequeño pueblo de Magnolia, conocido por ser el lugar del exilio, era el único territorio donde podía dejar a la pequeña sin levantar sospecha alguna.

A nadie le importaría una niña abandonada en aquel desolado lugar, uno que, alguna vez, fue uno de los principales destinos comerciales de Fiore. Ahora no era más que un montón de basura entre los bosques, a la orilla de las montañas y cercano al océano.

—Aquí es un buen lugar. No tardará alguna manada de animales salvajes en encontrarte. —Al mismo tiempo, aquel hombre hizo una herida en el brazo de aquella bebé, para que así el olor a sangre atrajera a alguna bestia. —Más te vale morir, princesa. No arruines nuestro triunfo. Hoy eres tú por ser la más pequeña de la familia real, pero no te preocupes. En un tiempo, tus hermanos y tu madre se reunirán contigo.

 **xxxxx**

La desgracia había caído al reino.

Ni siquiera la peor de la crisis había causado tanto dolor entre los pobladores y los mismos habitantes del castillo. Lo que más habían temido desde el nacimiento de los príncipes había sucedido. Pero no con ellos.

La hija menor del Rey Faust y de la Reina Grandeeney había desaparecido.

La historia sobre los herederos de distintas familias que habían sido raptados a los pocos días de su nacimiento había estado demasiado lejos del reino de Edolas durante su aparición. Aquellos horribles sucesos ocurrían en su mayor parte en Fiore o Álvarez. Pero desafortunadamente, esta vez fue el turno de su reino.

Las fronteras de todo el país fueron cerradas, el castillo fue protegido por los más poderosos caballeros para evitar cualquier otro incidente con sus majestades o los príncipes e inmediatamente se dio aviso a los reinos vecinos para el apoyo y la búsqueda de la princesa Wendy.

Pero por doce años no habían encontrado nada en ninguno de los tres grandes territorios.

 **xxxxx**

—Lo escucho más cerca. Creo que estamos llegando.

El sonido de un llanto cada vez más débil captó su atención. Lo que era había sido una salida de cacería se había convertido en la búsqueda del dueño de aquellos lamentos.

Lo que vieron tal y cual esperaban.

 _Un bebé._

La mujer se acercó rápidamente a aquel pequeño ser y le envolvió en una tela que llevaba en su bolso.

—Está helada. Si no entra en calor pronto, morirá de hipotermia. El clima a esta hora no es el adecuado para un bebé.

— ¿Crees que sobreviva, Porlyusica?

—Si hacemos algo, sí. Tiene que hacerlo.

—Entonces, si es ella, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —La mujer tomó suavemente a la pequeña en brazos y así ayudarle un poco a tomar calor. —Tenemos que llegar rápido a mi hogar para poder prepararle algo adecuado para que coma.

— ¿La dejarás contigo?

—Es mi obligación. Lo haré por su madre.

—Bien, no diré nada al respecto.

El pequeño hombre se acercó a verle.

—A esta edad es imposible saber si se parece a Grandeeney o a Faust.

—¿Qué esperabas, Makarov? Esta niña tiene apenas un par de meses de nacimiento. Irá cambiando conforme pase el tiempo. Pero mira, no perdió para nada el color de cabello, al igual que sus hermanos.

—Pero el de ella se nota un poco más oscuro.

La mujer sonrió. Makarov sabía que ella realmente estaba feliz de haberla encontrado con vida. Pocas veces se le veía con una sonrisa tan cálida.

—Vayamos entonces, ella estará bien.

—Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Wendy. Aquí estarás a salvo, me encargaré de eso. Nadie podrá hacerte daño en nuestro olvidado reino.

Había sido suerte haberla encontrado aún con vida, así que ahora ella se encargaría de cuidarle.

Tal como lo haría su madre.

* * *

¡Qué tal! Vamos comenzando con una nueva historia de Fairy Tail, la cual por supuesto será Jerza. Además de este fanfic, cuento con un oneshot llamado **"Y si fuera tú"** , el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Por ser el prefacio, este capitulo será bastante pequeño, como una pequeña introducción de la historia, por lo cual probablemente deje algunas dudas y cosas al aire.

¡Gracias por pasar a leer! Agradecería mucho sus reviews uwu

 ** _-JK._**


	2. I

**Disclaimer:** _**Fairy Tail y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN** ; son totalmente de la autoría de la obra original del mangaka **Hiro Mashima**. Esta historia esta escrita como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

 ** _AU - Universo Alterno:_** _la historia que leerás a continuación no sigue el hilo de la historia original._

 _No es un songfic, sin embargo se encuentra basado en la canción **El Reino Olvidado** de la banda **Rata Blanca** , la cual tampoco me pertenece en absoluto._

 _La historia aquí presentada es escrita totalmente por mi._

* * *

 **El Reino Olvidado.**

 _I._

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 _Doce años más tarde._

—¡Me niego! ¡Me niego rotundamente a este decreto!

Los gritos del Príncipe se podían escuchar por todo el Palacio.

—Hijo mío, por favor. No lo tomes de esa forma.

— ¿De qué forma he de tomarlo entonces, Madre? ¡¿Cómo imaginan ustedes que me siento al ser menospreciado de tal manera?!

—¡Mantén la compostura, Jellal!

—¿Compostura? ¡Por supuesto, Padre! Que les parece, ¿por qué no hacemos un festival de la perdida de mis derechos reales? Me han quitado la oportunidad de gobernar mi pueblo, el lugar donde me críe, y todo, ¡todo!.. Absolutamente todo se lo ha quedado Mystogan.

El mencionado no articuló palabra o gesto alguno. Había estado en total silencio desde que aquella discusión dio inicio, y por primera vez, habló.

—Lamento este suceso, hermano.

—Ja. Sí, claro. —Mencionó con ironía.

—¿Ves a que nos hemos estado refiriendo tu madre y yo, Jellal? Eres inmaduro, impulsivo; ¡no podemos dejar el Reino en manos de un joven que no sabe cómo manejarlo!

—¿Y ustedes como sabrán como lo haré si no me permiten intentarlo? ¿Acaso él sabe cómo manejar el Reino?

—Sí. —Habló por fin su madre. —Cariño, comprende. Mystogan es tranquilo, juicioso, nada problemático. —Jellal bufó levemente. —Hasta que, al menos, aprendas a manejar tus emociones, no tendrás derecho a ser heredero del trono.

—Fantástico. Somos gemelos, pero al parecer para ustedes solo importa él.

Jellal salió de la sala, dejando a su madre entre lágrimas, a su hermano con culpa y a su padre fastidiado.

—Faust, habla con él, por favor. Sé que Jellal te comprenderá.

El hombre miró a su esposa, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—No prometo nada, Grandeeney. —Tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó suavemente. Levantó la mirada y se dirigió a su hijo. —Mystogan, pronto será la reunión con la familia Orland para formalizar tu compromiso, y que su heredera pueda conocer a su futuro marido.

El joven tragó fuerte.

—Por supuesto, Padre. Si me permiten, iré a confirmar que los preparativos se encuentren listos; ¿me acompañarías, Madre?

La mujer sonrió amablemente. Era joven, apenas y alcanzaba los 37 años. Había sido madre de aquellos gemelos apenas a los 18 años, pero haber perdido a su hija había demacrado notoriamente su mirada y sus facciones.

Faust vio salir a su familia por aquella enorme puerta de madera, mientras que Byro, su mano derecha, entraba, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la Reina y al Príncipe Mystogan que salían de aquel sitio.

—Su Majestad. —Habló, refiriéndose ahora al Rey. —Me ha mandado llamar.

—Claro, Byro. —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el trono. —¿Hay algún mensaje personal de Jude Heartfilia?

—No, mi Señor. De hecho, no hay ningún asunto pendiente.

—Que noticias tan excelentes.

—Mi Señor, perdón por la intromisión pero, ¿qué ha sucedido con el Príncipe Jellal para que haya salido con tal furia del Gran Salón?

El Rey mostró una sonrisa que no le llegó a la mirada.

—Se ha enterado de que ya no es heredero.

—Oh… —Se limitó a decir el hombre.

—Tenemos que cerrar ese compromiso pronto. Una vez que Mystogan y la heredera Orland se unan en matrimonio, esas tierras estarán en mis manos.

—¿Está usted seguro que Lord Jiemma estará de acuerdo?

—Tendrá que estarlo. Su hija está de por medio. Y si bien, él no acepta… Sé que su esposa lo hará.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor.

—Quiero que todo quedé claro entre nosotros, así que si mi mujer te pide hacer algún cambio de acuerdo al compromiso, tienes que comentarlo conmigo primero. No podemos permitirnos perder estas tierras como paso hace dos años con la heredera de la familia Heartfilia.

—No fue culpa nuestra, Señor. De no haber sido porque la joven Lucy escapó de casa antes del conocer al Príncipe, no hubiéramos tenido todos esos problemas.

—Perfecto. Esta todo claro, entonces.

—Y sobre lo demás…

—Hablaré con Jellal de eso en unos momentos.

—¿Y el aceptará?

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan desconfiado, Byro? Por supuesto que aceptará. Tengo todo calculado. Ya salve mi corona dos veces, y no pienso perderla de ninguna otra forma. Jellal será la solución para todos mis problemas. Ahora, ve a buscarlo.

—Como ordene usted, Señor.

 **xxxxx**

Una enorme carcajada sonó en todo el campo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad estás molesto porque te han salvado de casarte con una desconocida?

—¡Entiende que no es eso, Ultear! ¡Me han quitado mis derechos!

La mujer seguía riendo sin parar.

—Pues no sé tú, Jellal, pero yo pienso igual que esta bruja.

—¡Hey! —Protestó la del cabello negro, lanzándole un trozo de manzana.

—Lo siento, esta joven dama, o lo que sea. El punto es que si mis padres me dijeran que ya no debo casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, estaría más que feliz.

—Erik, dame un poco de apoyo, ¿quieres? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

—Estoy apoyándote. Eres demasiado testarudo y no escuchas razones.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta, pedazo de idiota? ¿Sabes la cantidad de damas con las que podrás revolcarte al saberte libre de compromiso? —Mencionó Sorano.

—¡Oh! Si lo dijo Sora, es porque es cierto.

La de cabellos albinos sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Mira, yo no soy más que la hija de uno de los trabajadores de tu padre, pero soy tu amiga. Si mi padre fuera el Rey y me dijera que tengo que casarme con un completo desconocido… Seguro huiría, tal cual como la ex prometida de tu hermano. Sobre todo ahora que he conocido a un hacendado que seguro guarda montones de tesoros bajo su colchón. Y no solo eso, tiene una forma de hacerlo que…

—Basta, basta…. —Dijo Jellal. —No queremos escuchar tus intimidades.

—Eso es lo que les falta. Un poco de libertinaje no le hace mal a nadie. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir yo? Sólo soy una simple joven, hija de un trabajador del Palacio. Mi padre no es el Jefe de la Guardia Real y mucho menos el Rey.

—Pues, mi madre si tiene lo que se puede decir un alto nivel pero, Sorano, tienes que hablarme de ese hombre.

Un caballo llegó al lugar.

—Pues tendrá que ser después, Ultear. Acaba de llegar por mí. —Dijo guiñando un ojo a sus amigos, mientras cepillaba un poco su largo cabello blanco y acomodaba su blusa de tal forma que sus hombros y gran parte de su bien dotado busto se notará. Acomodo su falda y se despidió de aquellos jóvenes, que solo vieron como caminaba de forma coqueta hacía aquel desconocido joven que la ayudaba a subir al caballo y después se dirigían a quien sabe dónde.

—Sorano tiene tanta suerte. Por desgracia yo aún tengo que preocuparme por permanecer virgen hasta que a un idiota se lo ocurra pedirme matrimonio. Díganme, ¿quién demonios va a querer a una vieja como yo? A los veintidós años no logras mucho.

—Bueno, puedes preguntarle a Lady Eileen. —Dijo Jellal. —Esa mujer es de la edad de mi madre y sigue siendo una de las solteras puras más codiciadas. —Dijo mencionando "pura" con cierto deje de burla.

—Esa mujer para nada es virgen. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Pues lo presiento! Las mujeres solo nos equivocamos cuando creemos estar equivocadas.

Los jóvenes rieron al escuchar aquello salir de la boca de la joven. Si su madre, Lady Ur la escuchara, seguro la mandaría a donde el Clero para que pudiese limpiar su alma.

 _O quizá la haría convertirse a monja._

—Su Majestad. —Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron por la repentina presencia de Byro en aquel sitio. —Su Padre desea verle ahora mismo en el Salón Real.

Jellal suspiró.

—Acabo de salir de ahí, Byro.

—Se trata de asuntos fuera de eso, mi Señor.

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en lo que le diría su padre ahora.

—Los veo luego.

—Suerte, Jell.

Byro continuó de pie en el mismo lugar mientras el Príncipe se alejaba.

—Joven Erik, debería volver a su trabajo. Señorita Ultear… Usted no debería estar aquí.

Y tenía razón. Ya su madre le había advertido muchas veces que los campos de entrenamiento no eran aptos para ella.

Pero nunca hacía caso.

—A ti es a quien no le vendría mal tener esposa, Byro. —La joven molesta escupió aquello, referente a la plática anterior con sus amigos y se alejó, despidiéndose de Erik.

 **xxxxx**

Tocó tres veces antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Necesitas algo, Padre?

—Hablar contigo. Pasa y toma asiento, Jellal. —Frene al trono se encontraba un silla bastante amplia, era completamente de madera con grabados hecho a mano, y un par de cojines de seda roja que hacían juego. Byro entró después y se acomodó de pie a un lado de Faust. —Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—He recibido un informe por parte de las tropas que se han encargado de buscar a tu hermana a lo largo de estos años.

Por un minuto, una honesta sonrisa volvió a la cara del joven.

—¿La han encontrado? ¿Mamá lo sabe?

—No. Sigue sin haber rastro alguno de ella.

—Entonces esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

—Pero hay pistas. —Lo interrumpió.

—¿Pistas?

—Al parecer tu hermana se encuentra en Magnolia.

—¿Magnolia? ¿Qué haría ella con esos salvajes?

—Te recuerdo que tu hermana fue secuestrada con tan solo cuatro meses de edad. Quien quiera que se la haya llevado lo hizo para negociar con nosotros más tarde. Lo más probable es que la hayan dejado ahí para evitar sospechas.

—Quieres que vaya a cerciorarme, ¿cierto?

—En efecto. Pero no es a cerciorarte, solamente. Como sabes, esas tierras pertenecían a nuestro reino antes de la Gran Guerra. Lo que quiero es que vayas, busques información de tu hermana… Y también información para recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

Jellal rio.

—Sabes que no estoy calificado para algo así. ¿No crees que un príncipe en una misión así sería extraño?

—Por supuesto que no. —El hombre se acercó a él y pasó fuertemente su pulgar por la mejilla derecha del joven, eliminando un rastro de aquellos polvos que usaban las damas de su madre para ocultar aquella extraña marca de nacimiento que adornaba su rostro. —No cuando es el Jefe Mayor de Estado el que está a cargo de la expedición.

—¿Qué? —Dijo mirando a Byro.

—Como escuchaste, hijo. Esto es algo que no le he mencionado a tu madre. Si bien, tu hermano sería muy bueno llevando las riendas del Reino, pero… Aceptémoslo; si hubiere una nueva guerra, Mystogan no sabría qué hacer. No hay nadie más capacitado que tú, con tu conocimiento en el campo de batalla y tus habilidades de pelea para tomar ese puesto. Mystogan podría ser el Rey, pero la Guardia Real solo estaría bajo tus órdenes.

—Padre, pero Mystogan no…

—Mystogan no dirá nada. Eso es algo que yo dejaré decretado antes de mi retiro.

—¿Y Byro?

—Yo estoy más que agradecido, su Majestad. Soy un hombre viejo, y a diferencia de su padre, yo no tengo descendencia ni nadie por quien reclamar el puesto.

Jellal soltó una risotada.

—Jefe Mayor de Estado…. No tendré que casarme para eso, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. Al no tener tus "derechos reales", serás libre para hacer lo que te plazca.

—Es un trato, Padre. Tomo el trabajo y acepto tu decreto.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! No esperaba menos de ti. —El hombre bajó de su trono, acercándose a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo. De la emoción, Jellal abrazó incluso a Byro.

—Confiamos en usted, Príncipe Jellal.

—Se los agradezco. Muchísimo.

—Solo una cosa, hijo. No debes mencionar esto a tu madre, a tu hermano ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus amigos. No quiero que haya un escándalo por esta situación.

—No lo haré.

—Ahora, ve a la Sala de Tácticas. Byro irá en un momento a decirte que hacer. Y, si tu madre pregunta, tú te has ofrecido a tal expedición.

—Hecho.

El joven salió, sintiéndose victorioso, hacía el lugar donde su padre le pidió.

—Quedó bastante entusiasmado, Mi Señor.

—Conozco a mi hijo, Byro. Sabía que no diría que no a tal cosa.

—¿Cree que se dé cuenta?

—Para nada. Lo único que necesito ahora es que mis dos hijos estén fuera de mi camino. Jellal es un hueso aún más duro de roer, a pesar de lo que vimos hace unos momentos. No lo alejaría tan sencillo como a Mystogan.

—Entonces, sobre el próximo Jefe Mayor…

—Tranquilo, Byro. Te prometo que el único Jefe Mayor seguirás siendo tú… Así como yo seguiré siendo el único Rey.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo como tal de está historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

Realmente, siempre he imaginado a Jellal siendo un poco impulsivo, y como pueden notar, lo hice hermano gemelo de Mystogan (?) y a comparación de él, Myst siempre me pareció más tranquilo.

En fin, espero disfruten y pueden comentar que les pareció~.

Por cierto, la fecha en que actualizaré aun no es exacta, debido a mi otro fanfic en publicación. Lo más probable es que sea cada dos semanas.

¡Buena semana!

 **-JK.**


	3. II

**Disclaimer:** _**Fairy Tail y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN** ; son totalmente de la autoría de la obra original del mangaka **Hiro Mashima**. Esta historia esta escrita como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

 ** _AU - Universo Alterno:_** _la historia que leerás a continuación no sigue el hilo de la historia original._

 _No es un songfic, sin embargo se encuentra basado en la canción **El Reino Olvidado** de la banda **Rata Blanca** , la cual tampoco me pertenece en absoluto._

 _La historia aquí presentada es escrita totalmente por mí._

* * *

 **El Reino Olvidado.**

 _II._

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

El trotar de los caballos por toda la pradera levantaba polvo y ocasionaba ruido en aquel normalmente silencioso lugar. Unas jóvenes risas acompañaban el sonido, junto con el rio fluyente que había vuelto a estar lleno gracias a la lluvia que había tenido tan abandonado el lugar.

Era buena señal. La sequía acababa y con ello la falta de alimento y la muerte de cientos de árboles.

Había vida de nuevo, y era motivo de celebración.

—¡Lo tengo!

Aquel joven de cabellos oscuros levantó el arco con gran firmeza, apuntando a su presa y disparando velozmente.

Los otros dos festejaron al ver a aquel ciervo caer lentamente al suelo.

—¡Bien hecho, Gray!

—Fue un golpe de suerte, ¿ha?

—Eso quisieras, Natsu.

—Basta los dos. Vayamos a ver que nuestro amiguito se encuentre bien.

Cabalgaron hasta el animal, que jadeaba pacíficamente y con notorios rastros de sangre.

—No está muerto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el mencionado como Natsu.

—No lo está. Di justo donde Porlyusica nos ha dicho.

—Me alegro. Ahora llevémoslo a la carreta para irnos al pueblo. —La joven verificó que el animal no tuviera otra herida, además de la notoria en su pata, que se había lastimado más por el rápido trotar con el que se alejó de aquellos cazadores que lo separaron de su madre. —Tranquilo, pequeño. Regresarás a tu hogar.

—Ojalá a nosotros nos tratases tan bien como al ciervo, Erza.

—Claro, Natsu. —Erza levantó su arco y apunto al joven. —¿Dónde quieres el golpe?

—¡Espera! ¡No me refiero a eso!

—Eres un verdadero idiota, Natsu.

—Solo vayamos a casa. Muero de hambre.

Entre los tres tomaron al pequeño animal. No es que pesara demasiado, si no que querían evitar lastimarlo.

O los dos chicos acabarían castrados, según la pelirroja.

El camino a casa fue más apacible, el animal duraría un buen rato dormido, gracias a aquella flecha que Wendy había preparado, la cual no era más que un calmante hecho a base de ciertas hierbas medicinales que Porlyusica le había enseñado a crear para poder tratar heridas de personas con mucho dolor, y esto para que pudieran llevar el ciervo al pueblo.

Aquella niña tenía un amor por los animales como nadie más, el cual mezcló con su amor por la medicina, por lo que la anciana de cabellos rosado había tomado a la niña como su pupilo.

—¡Hemos llegado! —Gritó, como siempre, el pelirosa para anunciarse.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Saludó la niña. —Vi desde lejos que se aproximaban. ¿El ciervo está bien?

—En perfectas condiciones, Wendy. En lo que respecta a su rescate; pero necesitamos hacer algo respecto a su pata, está bastante lastimada.

Gray y Natsu ya habían bajado con cuidado al pequeño animal.

—Pobrecillo. —Menciono Wendy, angustiada. —¿Podrían llevarlo al granero? Me será más fácil tratarlo ahí.

—Como usted diga, señorita.

Erza vio cómo se alejaban los dos chicos con la menor y sonrió.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Erza.

—Oh, Lucy. ¿Cómo está todo?

—Perfecto. Los vi acercarse y vine a traerles algo de comer y beber. Seguro vienen hambrientos y cansados.

—Por supuesto. Fue más difícil de lo que imaginé. El pobre animal huía muy asustado, incluso de nosotros.

—Eso me trajo recuerdos. —Ambas rieron. —Pero no es tiempo de eso, anda, ten.

La joven le acerco una charola que tenía pan caliente y un tarro grande agua con algunos cuencos para beber.

—El pan huele delicioso, ¿recién horneado?

—Y de trigo recién cortado. Mira y yo lo preparamos hace unos momentos. Pasa a la taberna, Mira hizo una sopa de verduras deliciosa.

—Solo de escuchar me has alborotado el estómago.

—Anda, entonces. Está tan feliz que se ha puesto a cocinar para toda la aldea. Nos está yendo tan bien con las cosechas y la pesca gracias a los días lluviosos.

—Pensamos que eso destruiría nuestra aldea, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Entraron a la taberna, un lugar hecho casi por completo de madera, pues tenía en su edificación algunas rocas. No desprendía olor a alcohol, pues Mirajane, su hermana Lisanna y Lucy se encargaban de mantener bien limpio todo, pues los aldeanos siempre se reunían a comer en aquel lugar.

Era una aldea pequeña en estructura, pero no en personas. Eran una gran familia.

Aunque, durante las noches de festejo, era otra cosa.

Pero seguían siendo una gran familia.

—¡Erza! ¡Han regresado!

—¡Romeo! Que gusto verte de nuevo.

El chico recibió a la joven con un fuerte abrazo. Junto a Wendy, era uno de los más jóvenes en la aldea, querido por todos.

—¿Les ha ido bien? ¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray?

—Fueron a ayudar a Wendy con el ciervo, pero no tardan en estar aquí.

—¿Si pudieron ayudarlo? Temía mucho que escapara y esos tontos cazadores le hicieran daño.

—Pues no lo lograron. Y él está aquí para ser atendido y poder volver con su familia una vez recuperado.

—Vaya, que grato escuchar eso. —Una melodiosa voz se acercó a la mesa. —Pero ahora Erza tiene mucha hambre.

—Desde la lejanía huele delicioso, Mira. Y cuando Lucy me dijo que estaban cocinando no pude evitar apresurarme.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo amablemente. Después vio de nuevo al joven y tocó suavemente su nariz. —Como Romeo ya tomó su comida y es todo un caballero, dejará a esta dama comer un poco e irá a verificar que Wendy tenga todo en orden, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, Mira. Deja de tratarme con un niño. —Dijo Romeo, riendo. —¡Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar a Wendy!

Se despidió de ambas mujeres y salió velozmente.

—Tan entusiasta como siempre.

—No puedo evitar recordar a Natsu a esa edad, ¿cierto Erza?

—Igual a él.

—¿Así era Natsu? —Preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

—Creo que era todavía más enérgico. Ese cabeza hueca se metía en un montón de problemas.

—Siempre he imaginado que ustedes tuvieron una maravillosa infancia aquí. —Dijo nostálgica.

Mira y Erza no mencionaron nada, pues sabían a qué se refería.

—¡¿Dónde está la comida?!

Los dos jóvenes llegaron acompañados de Romeo, que los había encontrado en el camino.

—Estaría aquí si hubieran llegado más temprano, Natsu. —Dijo Lucy.

—¡Erza! ¡Nos has traicionado! ¿Cómo pudiste empezar a comer sin nosotros?

—Estaba hambrienta. Tardaron demasiado.

—El ciervo despertó de repente. —Habló Gray, tomando un trozo de pan de la charola que había tenido Lucy momentos atrás. —Tuvimos que ayudar a Wendy a poner otra dosis de su calmante. Al parecer no es tan fuerte como ella pensó.

—Bueno, al menos ocurrió aquí y no cuando lo traían.

—Pero ya está controlado, ahora… ¿por qué no comemos? Moriré de hambre ahora mismo.

—No se puede contigo, Natsu. Tomen asiento que iré a traerles su comida.

 **xxxxx**

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos. El Gran Salón no estaba tan lejos del Salón de Tácticas, no entendía porque Byro tardaba tanto.

Como si lo llamase mentalmente, el hombre entró.

—Lamento la tardanza, su Majestad.

—No hay problema, solo dime que hacer.

—Tomé asiento, por favor. —El joven obedeció. —La misión es bastante sencilla, a decir verdad. Tiene que estar el tiempo necesario en aquel lugar, bajo una falsa identidad. No deben saber que es usted el Príncipe Jellal S. Fernandes de Edolas y mucho menos saber que va en búsqueda de su hermana.

—Un momento, Byro. ¿Cómo sabré quien es mi hermana?

—El Rey ha dejado claro que usted lo sabrá. Por su nombre, su aspecto.

—Confiaré en eso. ¿Qué más tendré que hacer?

—Dejar de ocultar su marca de nacimiento. Si bien aquí lo hemos hecho para evitar señalamientos por parte de los pobladores, y para evitar diferenciar a su hermano y a usted aún y cuando son gemelos, y pues, motivos más "estéticos". Además, eso le dará una vista menos… ya sabe.

—Menos de la realeza. Mi padre ya me lo ha dicho tantas veces, siendo es el motivo por el cual está oculta.

—No lo culpe, Su Majestad.

—No lo hago.

—Prosigamos. Tendrá usted que reunir toda la información necesaria. Quien es el líder en aquel lugar, cuantas personas hay, su área, todo. Toda la información necesaria. El joven Cubell irá a recoger sus informes.

—¿Erik está al tanto?

—Lo estará. Es un miembro importante de la Guardia Real. Al ser su amigo y además bastante joven, no veremos problemas. Sobre todo porque su rostro no es conocido como el de su padre. Una vez que nosotros tengamos la información necesaria, iremos en su búsqueda. Usted, en caso de que la Princesa se encuentre ahí, deberá convencerla de volver. Después de esto su padre tomará acciones.

—Entonces, ¿es todo?

—En efecto. Cualquier decisión que se tomé durante su estadía con los exiliados, le será informada por el joven Cubell.

—¿Qué llevaré?

—Su persona. Por desgracia no podremos darle gran armamento, así como ropajes. Eso levantaría sospechas. Va a una misión, Señor. No a un paseo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Tendrá que orar a los dioses porque esas personas le provean lo necesario. Eso es algo que no tenemos en nuestras manos.

—Demonios.

—Sería todo. Solo le menciono que esto comenzará en una semana.

—Bien, me retiro entonces.

—Adelante, su Majestad.

 **xxxxx**

La música era alegre y digna de un festejo.

¿Qué había que festejar? Nada. Pero esa era la esencia de Magnolia.

Estaba la excusa de las nupcias contraídas por Gajeel y Levy, pero eso había sido un par de meses atrás.

Y también habían festejado hasta quedar dormidos en la taberna.

O quizá festejaban la vida que ese pequeño ciervo disfrutaría una vez curado, pues había pasado casi una semana de su tratamiento.

Pero no.

Era una simple noche que merecía ser festejada porque sí.

Esa era una de esas noches alegres en las que Erza disfrutaba de usar un vestido sencillo, y dejar que las chicas la arreglaran un poco. Era bueno dejar su vestimenta usual por un rato, además, aquel vestuario le daba una gran ligereza para bailar, dando giros y giros con Elfman, que se arrepentía de haber invitado a la pista a la chica, olvidando su intensidad para la danza.

Probablemente acabaría vomitando.

—Erza, e-eres un hombre. —Dijo Elfman, mientras caía de lado poco a poco.

—Vaya, has desmayado incluso a mi hermano. —Dijo Mira, sonriendo.

—Estos tipos no soportan nada. Creo que la única beneficiada aquí es Juvia.

La joven de cabellos azulinos no dejaba de ponerse más y más roja por tener a Gray desmayado sobre ella. Y no era solo el hecho de que estuviese así, si no que el chico apenas y llevaba puesta ropa interior.

Fue más de lo que la pobre chica podía soportar.

—Bueno, al menos logré algo de provecho.

—Sabes Er, deberías invitar a Laxus a bailar. —La albina le guiñó un ojo.

—Creo que la única que quiere bailar con Laxus es otra.

—Negaría eso, pero sería una vil mentira. Pero es tan testarudo en su intento de "macho rudo" que a veces deseo cortar su virilidad.

—Esa es una buena amenaza para que baile contigo.

—¡Tienes razón! Vuelvo en un instante.

—¡Espera, Mira! Era broma… —La chica avanzaba hacía aquel rubio, pero regreso, haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara aliviada. —Por un momento pensé que si lo harías.

—Lo haré, pero no sin antes decirte que iré con algún brujo y le pediré que mandé a alguien capaz de soportar la danza de la gran Titania.

—Que divertida. —Mencionó sarcástica.

—Bueno, me voy a intentar algo.

 _"Pobre Laxus"_. Pensó la joven. _"No sabe lo que le espera"._

No entendía las palabras de Mirajane, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que las mencionaba. No necesitaba nada, la estaba pasando bastante bien. Había bailado con Gray, Natsu, Elfman, incluso con Bickslow. Había tomado un poco con Cana, y charló con Wendy sobre que ese día se cumplía un año de que habían encontrado muerta a esa gatita que acababa de tener a sus crías en el bosque. De siete, solo tres habían sobrevivido. Natsu y ella adoptaron de inmediato, lo raro fue cuando vieron llegar a Gajeel, dispuesto a quedarse con el otro pequeño.

Ese día Levy quedó aún más encantada con su ahora esposo.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio que Mira había logrado lo que se propuso. Todos miraban divertidos a Laxus, que a duras penas avanzaba hacía la pista de baile.

Pero algo captó su atención.

Toda la aldea se encontraba festejando ahí, pero el trotar de caballos se escuchaba bastante cerca.

Después un grito de dolor.

* * *

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Lamento la tardanza, pero fue un mes un tanto estresante por exámenes finales y, justo después de eso, tuve que estar separada de mi computadora por un par de semanas más, por lo que no pude publicar nada.

De igual forma, espero que disfruten este capítulo y anímense a dejar su comentario sobre que les pareció~.

Un agradecimiento a **MacJardin** y **Erza PS** por sus bonitos reviews uwu

¡Felices fiestas! Nos leemos pronto.

 **-JK.**


	4. III

**Disclaimer:** _**Fairy Tail y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN** ; son totalmente de la autoría de la obra original del mangaka **Hiro Mashima**. Esta historia esta escrita como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

 ** _AU - Universo Alterno:_** _la historia que leerás a continuación no sigue el hilo de la historia original._

 _No es un songfic, sin embargo se encuentra basado en la canción **El Reino Olvidado** de la banda **Rata Blanca** , la cual tampoco me pertenece en absoluto._

 _La historia aquí presentada es escrita totalmente por mí._

* * *

 **El Reino Olvidado.**

 _III._

X

X

X

—¡Estaremos juntos en esto! ¡Estoy tan ansioso!

Jellal río al ver la emoción de su amigo, cual niño pequeño.

—Jamás pensé que mi padre estaría de acuerdo.

—Erik Cubell, la mano derecho del próximo Jefe Mayor de Estado.

Jellal golpeó su estómago fuertemente.

—Cierra la boca. Recuerda que eso aún no se sabe.

—¿No se sabe qué?

Los dos jóvenes se congelaron al escuchar aquella voz tan angelical como gélida.

—¡Ultear, mi querida amiga!

—Dije, ¿no se sabe qué?

—Nada, no es nada.

Ultear los miró fríamente.

—Claro… Bueno, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Suspiro.

—Adivinen quién acaba de ser comprometida con un desconocido.

Jellal y Erik se miraron, sorprendidos. Jellal sabía que, por alguna razón, la madre de Ultear quería que se casara, pero nunca pensó que lo haría de aquella forma.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, es cierto. Aunque no es en sí un desconocido, es Lord Zeref.

—¡¿Zeref?! —gritaron al unisón. Ultear asintió.

—¡Es un niño! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a mi madre?

—Ultear, no es un niño, tiene veintiún años.

—Si Jellal, pero yo tengo veintidós. ¿Sabes lo patética que me vería con alguien más joven?

—No es tan joven.

—A ver, ustedes dos. ¿Cuántos años tiene Mystogan?

—Veintidós. —Respondió Jellal. —Deberías saberlo, ya que es mi hermano gemelo.

—Cierra la boca. —Dijo. —Ahora, ¿cuántos años se supone que tiene su prometida?

—¿La señorita Minerva? Creo haber escuchado que tenía 19.

—Ahí lo tienen. Ella es más joven. ¡Yo debería de ser la joven en la relación!

—¿Y a quién se le ocurrió tal idea? —preguntó Erik.

—A mi madre, ¿a quién más?

—No creo que Lady Ur…

—Créelo, Erik. Mamá está haciendo muchas cosas que normalmente no haría. ¡Está enloqueciendo!

—Sigue pareciéndome increíble.

—Por esa razón venía. Jellal, tengo algo que proponerte.

—No le pediré a mi padre que te consiga nuevo prospecto.

—No, idiota. Quiero que le digas a mamá que tú te casaras conmigo.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?!

—¡Por favor! Solo me queda esa salida.

—¡Estás loca! No haré eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque seguro mi padre se lo tomaría en serio.

—Tienes razón. Era mi última salida.

—Además. —La interrumpió Jellal. —Saldré del Palacio unos días, no podré estar aquí para cubrir esa estafa.

—¿He? ¿A dónde irás?

—Mi padre quiere que ayuda a revisar cuantas tierras nos pertenecen. No es cosa de un día.

"Buena esa, Jellal". Pensó.

—Bien, entonces huiré de aquí. Iré a cualquier otro lugar donde no me obliguen a casarme.

—Suerte con eso. —Dijo Erik, quien miró a lo lejos que se les acercaban. —Jellal, creo que te buscan.

El mencionado puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya vuelvo.

Mystogan se acercaba lentamente hacía él, deteniéndose en cuanto lo vio avanzar.

—Lamento la interrupción, hermano. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Quería pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Qué?

—Una disculpa. Por lo sucedido. Creo que está de más mencionar el hecho de que yo no quería que perdieses tus derechos reales y…

—Mira, Mystogan. No perdamos el tiempo con esto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ambos sabemos que nuestro padre no cambiaría de opinión ni porque el mismo Dios se lo dijera.

—Entonces, ¿eso no causará problemas entre nosotros?

—Supongo.

—Aunque, hay algo en lo que si estoy a favor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé cuánto hubieras odiado ser comprometido con una persona. Me alegra el hecho de que tú, que siempre has sido un espíritu libre, te exentes de eso.

—Bueno, no es como si yo deseara mucho que te casaras con Minerva. Nadie desearía eso.

Mystogan rio.

—Por alguna razón, aun y cuando somos gemelos… Ella prefería casarse contigo en vez de conmigo, Jellal.

—Pues, no la culpo. —Dijo en broma. —¿Te ha dicho papá que me voy?

—Sí. Me apena que no estés presente en mi cena de compromiso.

—Bueno, yo también tengo que hacer cosas por el reino.

El menor asintió.

—Me alegra mucho que no estés molesto conmigo. Después de haber perdido a Wendy... no me perdonaría el hecho de perder también a mi hermano.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Si, estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Pero he estado hablando con Erik y Ultear.

En la mente de Jellal, la verdadera satisfacción era el ser el próximo Jefe Mayor de Estado.

—Bien. Entonces regresaré al palacio.

—Ve con cuidado.

Jellal vio alejarse a su hermano lentamente. A pesar de ser gemelos, siempre fueron muy diferentes. E incluso solo uno de ellos había nacido con aquella extraña marca de nacimiento en su rostro.

—¿Todo bien con su Majestad? —Mencionó Ultear con una pequeña risa.

—Eso creo.

—Jellal, por cierto, ¿cuándo te vas?

—Esta noche.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Quién me salvará entonces de mi compromiso?

—Tendrás que arreglártelas, Ultear.

—Huye como la princesita Heartfilia.

—¿Y a dónde huiría? Lo más probable es que esa niña haya sido vendida o asesinada. Pobresilla. Yo no pienso terminar así.

—Bueno —mencionó Erik entre risas. —No es como si tú fueras como ella. Tú, más que una princesa, eres como una bruja.

Ultear le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

—Ja-ja, que gracioso. En fin. Iré a buscar a Sorano, si es que regresó. Probablemente alguno de los amigos de clase alta de su hermana sigan disponibles.

—Por Dios, Ultear. Son aún más chicos que Zeref.

—Lo sé, pero ese tal Sting Eucliffe es hermoso.

—No se puede contigo.

—En efecto. Me tengo que ir, antes de que mamá se vuelva más loca de lo que ya está.

—Ultear —Jellal le habló, haciendo que la mencionada se girase. —¿Cómo está Meredy?

Una tierna sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Ella está bien. Perfectamente.

—¿Sigue con el viejo Precht?

—Sí. Quisiera poder tenerla en casa, peo ya saben cómo son las cosas.

—La próxima vez que la veas, dile que iré a visitarla tan pronto como pueda.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos luego.

Ambos vieron a la joven subir a su vehículo y marcharse.

—Creo que nada en este mundo pone esa sonrisa en el rostro de Ultear más que esa niña.

—Que te puedo decir, ella la adora.

—¿Tú crees que Zeref acceda a..?

—Ni idea. —Dijo Jellal, cortando la pregunta de Erik. —Solo espero que todo esto no le traiga más problemas a Ultear. Después de todo y, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, es igual a su madre.

—Cuidar niños a temprana edad debe ser difícil.

—Supongo. Mira a mi madre, simplemente. Lo fue muy joven.

—Bien, basta de charla. Tenemos que ir a prepararnos.

 **xxxxx**

Estaba bastante preocupado al ver el pequeño equipaje que llevaría, pero le preocupaba más ver solamente una daga como armamento. ¿Qué tal si aquellas personas intentaban dañarle?

—Padre… ¿De verdad crees que esto es suficiente?

—Tienes que lucir como un forastero, Jellal. No puede llevar un gran armamento contigo, te lo había dicho con anterioridad.

—Pero Faust, creo que eso es demasiado poco. ¿Qué tal si esas personas tienen armas más fuertes?

—Tranquila, querida. No pueden tener nada con lo que mi hijo no pueda luchar.

Mystogan los veía en silencio. Su padre le había pedido no mencionar nada al respecto.

—Pues bien. Entonces creo que estoy preparado.

Jellal tomó aquella vieja valija, que pertenecía a uno de los cocineros del Palacio. Era tan antigua que parecía que en cualquier momento se destruiría.

—Tenemos preparado su caballo, su Majestad.

Jellal asintió. Sabía, también, que no llevaría a su viejo amigo. Un caballo negro pura sangre que su padre le había obsequiado apenas a los 8 años de edad. Llevaría uno de los caballos más viejos, el cual cumpliría con su última misión con él.

Faust llamó a una de las trabajadoras que se encontraba cerca de la enorme puerta de madera. La joven mujer traía en sus manos una charola de plata con un cuenco de mármol y un paño blanco.

Puso aquella charola en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de Jellal, remojó el paño en el agua que se encontraba en el cuenco.

—Es agua de rosas, su Majestad. Esto evitara que su rostro se dañe.

Poco a poco, aquella extraña marca de nacimiento rojiza comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del peliazul.

—Nunca comprenderé de donde salió eso. Mystogan y tu son gemelos, y sin embargo solamente tú la tienes, Jellal.

—Pues yo menos idea tengo de eso, padre.

—Lamento tener que cubrirla de esa manera, hijo mío.

Jellal se acercó a Grandeeney, tomando su mano suavemente y plantando un beso en ella.

—Te prometo que regresare a salvo y con mi hermana.

La mujer acarició suavemente su cabello.

—No lo prometas, hijo. Sé que lo harás. Te estaré esperando. Gracias por pedirle a tu padre participar. Sé que tu hermana no estará en mejores manos que en las tuyas.

Mystogan se acercó por fin y habló.

—Jellal. Mantente seguro.

—Cuida bien del Palacio y de nuestra madre en mi ausencia.

—Lo haré. Trae a Wendy de regreso a casa.

Asintió.

—Es hora de macharse, hijo. —Mencionó Faust. —No olvides tu nueva identidad por nada del mundo.

El joven hizo un movimiento simple de cabeza, sonrió a su madre y salió con Byro pisándole los talones.

El trotar de los caballos era constante, excepto por él. Aquél viejo caballo cada vez parecía tener menos fuerza.

—Byro, ¿estás seguro que este caballo no morirá?

—Probablemente lo haga, su Majestad. Por eso es su última misión.

—Debieron dejarlo en las caballerizas.

—Es inútil. Necesitamos desechar lo que no nos sirve.

—Espero que no hagan lo mismo contigo cuando no puedas ni con tu alma, Byro.

El hombre resopló.

—Le pido más respeto, joven Erik. Recuerde que gracias a mi es que es participe de esto.

Erik miró a Jellal, dándole a entender que tenía razón. El otro solo rió.

—Hemos llegado. —Habló Byro, nuevamente. —Aquí comenzará su misión.

—¿Qué haré aquí?

—Rogar.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Rogar a los Dioses que aquellas personas le ayuden. —Byro tomó un arco y, repentinamente disparó a Jellal, el cual dio un grito debido al repentino dolor.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Byro?! —Erik apunto al anciano, recibiendo instantáneamente la misma reacción de los guardias que les acompañaban, a excepción que apuntaban a él.

—Deberá decirle a las personas que se dirigía a Crocus en búsqueda de mejores circunstancias de vida, pero que alguien lo atacó para robar sus pertenencias. Lamento el daño, su Majestad.

—Señor Byro. —Habló uno de los guardias. —Debemos marcharnos antes de que las habitantes se hagan presentes.

El hombre asintió.

—Su Majestad, sea fuerte.

Jellal se dio cuenta que su caballo tenía una herida también, y que no sobreviviría más de unos minutos.

Y él un poco más si nadie lo ayudaba.

—Erik… —Dijo Jellal, con un deje de dolor en su voz.

—El Joven Cubell se quedará en una cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí. El vendrá a dar pequeñas rondas, así en caso de que nadie lo ayude, el podrá hacerlo. Vamos a aquel lugar. Que los Dioses lo bendigan, su Majestad.

Jellal los vio alejarse, y a la vez veía como Erik gritaba algo a Byro, pero ya era incapaz de escucharlos. Escuchó el último suspiro de su caballo que se desplomó por completo a su lado. Aquél anciano había dado en un punto muy cercano al bazo, por lo que sentía como perdía sangre rápidamente. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se volvía más agudo.

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su caballo, esperando que aquella gente le ayudase.

 **xxxxx**

—¡Estamos cerca! ¡No bajen la guardia!

La oscuridad de la noche en el espesor del bosque no ayudaba en nada. Era muy complicado encontrar a alguien por ahí.

—Es muy complicado vagar con estas vestimentas por el bosque. —Mira estiraba un poco su vestido para hacer que se soltara de una rama. Inmediatamente, Erza le ayudo.

—Debemos andar con cuidado.

Un grupo muy pequeño había acudido en búsqueda de la persona que había dado aquel grito. Tenían casi 15 minutos buscando, pero no había ruido alguno más que aquel se producía en el bosque.

—Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no sucedía algo así. —Mencionó Natsu. —Y si mal no recuerdo, fue cuando llegó Lucy.

—Cierren la boca, mocosos. —Habló Porlyusica. —No sabemos si haya guardias de la Capital o de cualquier otro reino cercano por aquí.

Makarov hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

—Hay un caballo por allá. Y si mi vista no me falla, alguien más. Erza, Mira, ustedes son más agiles. Intenten acercarse un poco. Los demás, verifiquen que no haya nadie más en el área. Porlyusica y yo iremos detrás de las chicas.

Todos se pusieron en marcha.

Al acercarse más, verificaron que, efectivamente, había alguien ahí, junto al caballo.

—¡Mira! Por aquí. —Erza se acercó rápidamente. Aquel sujeto se encontraba cubierto de sangre, y el animal completamente sin vida.

—¿Sigue vivo? —Preguntó Porlyusica, que apenas salía del espesor del bosque junto a Makarov.

—Sí, pero respira pesadamente.

—Y el pobre caballo no soportó. Wendy estaría muy triste si estuviese aquí. —Mencionó Mirajane, acariciando el lomo ensangrentado del caballo. Al parecer también había recibido una herida.

Cuando Porlyusica vio al joven, se heló por completo. Se giró hacía Makarov solo para comprobar que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

 _Era el hijo de mayor de Faust y Grandeeney._

* * *

 _ **¡Última actualización del año!**_

Les agradezco mucho por acompañarme en estos dos meses y unos días que lleva este fanfic. Por eso mismo hice lo posible para traerles una pequeña actualización antes de finalizar el año. La próxima actualización espero tenerla para las primeras dos semanas de enero, ya que después entre escuela y trabajo tardaré un poco más, ya que además es mi último semestre de universidad.

De nueva cuenta, agradezco a **Erza PS** por su lindo review y por estás al tanto de la historia~

Sin más, deseo que este inicio de año se la pasen excelente, y que las mejores vibras llenen su vida. ¡Mis mejores deses y feliz año nuevo!

 ** _~JK._**


End file.
